skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Lost Portals
"Tell Your own Skylanders story!" : —Skylanders:Lost Portals tagline Skylanders: Lost Portals is a '''fan-made game idea by ''TheSparks! ''and it's the 7th game of franchise. In this game Portal Masters are allowed to tell their own stories about Skylanders using creator in game where You can create single level or full game! Story Skylands was a veary peaceful place. When Kaos was trapped and some of villains has joined to the Skylanders there was no evil in the land of floating islands.But one day the big portal has opended in the sky .Master Eon knew it was something evil. It was a Portalus - the master of all portals. He was furious because years ago Eon send him to the Other Dimensional Prison but now he escaped. Portalus has power over all portals in our universe. He has closed all existing portals (including Yours, Portal Master) and opended his own dark version of this magic mean of transport. His Dark Portals has send everyone who entered into them to the Dark Lands - the dakrest, lost and forgotten islands of Skylands.Fortunatly You Portal Master have found one of SkyMasters the creators of Skylands - Auron. This Light Mage will help you to restore the power of Your Portal. Put him on the Portal of Power and bring back other SkyMasters to Skylands. Only they can stop the Portalus by creating new islands and portals to them! More portals You create the power of Portalus is more weak. Quickly Portal Master! There is no time to lose. Game Modes '''Creator * Story - There you can create your own game. * Challenge '- There you can create an individual level. * '''Battle Arena '- There you can create your own arena battle to fight with friends. * '''Racing Track - There you can create your own racing track to race on single-player or multiplayer mode. * Island - There you can create your own island to explore. Story Enter to the Dark Portals and explore Dark Lands to find more treasures that you can place in Creator like new houses, new enemies, new NPCs etc. Adventure Play your own Stories or Challenges. You can also download Stories and Challenges made by other Portal Masters. Arena Battle Fight with your friends on new epic arenas! Racing Race with your friends on new tracks! Figures Magic SnapTrap (SkyMaster) Academy Spyro Academy PopFizz Earth Rihnon (SkyMaster) Hugo Troll (Guest Star) Water Waver (SkyMaster) Sandpiler Tech Sprex-T (SkyMaster) Power Hover (Guest Star) Fire Magmatanos (SkyMaster) Academy Eruptor Air Boltroner (SkyMaster) Academy Jet-Vac Life FlowPow (SkyMaster) Academy Stealth Elf Undead Cryptos (SkyMaster) Zombones Light Auron (SkyMaster) Rayman (Guest Star) Dark Sky-Shadow (SkyMaster) BlindBeard Kaos Emperor Kaos (Series 2) Glumshanks Count Moneybone Starter packs Starter Pack for new Portal Masters includes: * Auron (SkyMaster) Figure * Academy Spyro Figure * Power Hover (Guest Star) Figure * Swap Force Portal Of Power * Game ,,Skylanders: Lost Portals" Booster Pack includes: * Auron (SkyMaster) Figure * Academy Spyro Figure * Game "Skylanders: Lost Portals" Dark Edition Starter Pack: * Dark Auron (SkyMaster) Figure * Dark Rihnon (SkyMaster) Figure * Dark Academy Spyro Figure * Dark Power Hover (Guest Star) Figure * Dark Academy Jet-Vac Figure * Dark Swap Force Portal Of Power * Game ,,Skylanders: Lost Portals" Category:Games Category:Fan games Category:Adventure Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Skylanders Series